Metro Kingdom
The Metro Kingdom is one of the Kingdoms in Super Mario Odyssey. This location is inspired by New York City and to a greater extent, the original arcade game Donkey Kong. It is the greater location of New Donk City, and is inhabited by New Donkers. The Regional Coins here take the form of coins with the portrait of it's beloved Mayor Pauline. The kingdom is the original location of the events that transpired in Donkey Kong. Information Role in Super Mario Odyssey Mario and Cappy head to this kingdom during their journey to locate Bowser, who is sapping away the city's power supply and has set Mechawiggler onto the city, with Mayor Pauline unable to do anything about it. Mario must defeat Mechawiggler and restore the power in the city, as well as collect enough Power Moons to make it to the next kingdom. Currency and Crazy Cap Store There are a total of 100 Metro Kingdom City Coins in the kingdom to collect. They can be exchanged at the Crazy Cap store that appears that is operated by two New Donkers near Main Street. This kingdom is actually the original location of the Crazy Cap stores, and has the largest storefront in the game. Geography New Donk is one of the most vertically inclined kingdoms introduced in Super Mario Odyssey, with it's buildings being very scalable. The power lines running through the Kingdom can offer Mario several vantage points to travel across the Kingdom quickly and efficiently. The entire kingdom appears to be hoisted above the clouds, making the sky scrapers rather literal. Residents and Enemies New Donkers are the only residents of the city; there are virtually no enemies in the main level after clearing it from Mechawiggler. There are several disconnected levels that feature Urban Stingbies and Sherms, in addition to Goombas, Bullet Bills, and Piranha Plants. Out of all the enemies, Urban Stingbies appear to be the only naturally occurring enemy here. One resident here stands among the rest, the ruler of New Donk City herself: Mayor Pauline. She is beloved by the citizens of the city and her portrait can be found on the coins scattered throughout the kingdom. She also sings Jump Up, Super Star!, the first vocal track in the entire Mario franchise. Fanon Appearances TBA Gallery Images MarioTankOdyssey.png|Mario, with the power of Cappy, as a Sherm SMO_Art_-_Regional_Coin_Outline_(Metro).svg|Regional Coin outline SMO_Art_-_Regional_Coin_(Metro).svg|Metro Kingdom's currency SMO_Icon_-_Metro_Kingdom.svg|The Metro Kingdom icon SMO_Sticker_-_New_Donk_City.png|Sticker for New Donk City NewDonker_Render.png|New Donker (Male) render NewDonker_Female_Render.png|New Donker (Female) render SMO_Wallpaper_-_New_Donk_City.jpg|Phone wallpaper for New Donk City Soundtrack Metro Kingdom - New Donk City Night 1 - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Metro Kingdom - New Donk City Night 2 - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Mechawiggler Battle - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Metro Kingdom - New Donk City Daytime - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Metro Kingdom - New Donk City (Band Performance) - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Metro Kingdom - NDC Festival - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Metro Kingdom - NDC Festival (Instrumental) - Super Mario Odyssey Music Extended Trivia *This kingdom was the first world to be officially revealed in the reveal trailer, although Tostarena was the first world to have footage from the Switch reveal trailer, where the game had not been officially revealed yet. *The city has the nickname of "The Big Banana" according to the brochure. *The kingdom has several references to Donkey Kong Country, such as Diddy's Mart, K. Rool Avenue, Expresso Espresso, and Tiny's Piroshkis. Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Cities Category:Levels Category:Super Mario Odyssey Category:Super mario soccer Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash